You're Late
by SirensandSeers
Summary: Draco is late coming home and Hermione is annoyed.


"I've been waiting for you to get home"

Draco stood in the fireplace staring at that girl sitting on the couch. She was wearing skin tight black leggings and an oversized dress shirt of his. It was abundantly clear that she was not wearing a bra. Her hair was sleekly pulled back into a messy bun and her eyes were a dark chocolate that looked delectable.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked, glancing at the muggle clock on the wall. Some habits don't die, even after living totally in the wizarding world for over 6 years and married to an elite pureblood for two of them.

Draco took a step out of the fireplace. He knew it was late, but, he was often late. His job at Gringotts often asked him to stay later than most people. But her reaction was unordinary. She almost seemed annoyed or angry, which was uncommon. Everyone knew that Hermione Granger was as much as a workaholic as he was. That's why they went so well together. She worked, he worked, they'd fall into bed with passion and the pattern would repeat.

"Love, you're one to talk. It's only 11 pm, what are you doing home so early?" Draco's sarcasm wasn't missed and neither was the fierce look in his eye as he stalked towards where she sat. His eyes traveled up and down her body, "that's my shirt, by the way".

"Bugger off, Malfoy." Hermione snapped and stood up suddenly, an annoyed look on her face, and went to stand by the window. Frustration rose to the surface as she looked out at Wizard London. Her idea of romance and candles and surprises all the sudden didn't seem too enticing now that she was facing his stupid smirking face and the fact that he was 2 hours later then he mentioned he would be this morning at breakfast.

"Malfoy?! Bloody hell, Hermione, you only call me that when your angry. I hardly mentioned anything and you were sitting on the couch like you wanted an invitation. So there you go." Draco said to her. He wasn't really angry, just felt very confused. Had she not been sitting on the couch waiting for him to get home? Was he bonkers or did it seem a little off?

"You told me at breakfast you would be home by 9 tonight. And when you were late you didn't owl or anything."

"I didn't realize you had made plans for us tonight? You never mentioned anything? I never owl when I'm going to be late, just like you never do. Especially on work nights and when we both know that we have large projects going on. I did tell you about the account with the wizard in France, right?"

"Yes, but you said you would be home by 9!" Hermione nearly shouted. Tears starting to form in her eyes and her voice caught briefly at the end. Draco was even more confused now, why was she so upset? He never owled, he was always late, and he was a constant work-a-holic! Like she was! What was her bloody issue? And now she was on the verge of tears?

"Is it your monthly? Is that why your acting like this?" Draco asked. As soon as the words left his mouth he cringed.. Damn.. last time he asked that and it _was_ her monthly she'd hit him with a hex and hadn't talked for two days.

"WHAT? Why would you say that?" Hermione actually did shout this time. Tears, again, threatened to spill onto her cheeks and she could feel the hysteria rising. Would he never learn not to ask that? What had happened to her plans to seduce and surprise? This was not going near as on track as she thought.

"Errr- Hermione, love,-" Draco shuffled his feet and looked at the ceiling for a second. He took a deep breath of reason and moved towards her, taking his shoulders in his hands. While both their tempers were known to be rapturous, it was late, she was wearing his shirt, and he could think of much better ways to work out whatever issue they were having. If he could actually figure out what the issue was, that is. Draco looked down at her face and clearly saw that her eyes were filled with tears. He tugged her towards the couch silently and she let out the tension in her shoulders and sat down next to him.

"Hermione," he whispered, still holding her hand, "I'm sorry for asking if it was your time- inconsiderate of me, really. What's really bothering you?"

Hermione took a deep breath, now was her moment, now was her time. It was unexpected but she needed to tell him. She took another breath, looked up into Draco's eyes, and with her Gryffindor courage blurted out,

"Draco, I'm pregnant."

The shocked looked in his face morphed into excitement in his eyes. He let out a giant whoop, lifted her into his arms, and marched back into the bedroom. Where they celebrated; beginning with Draco taking back his shirt.

 **Reviews please! I need to practice my writing for a year long Tomione Fest coming up! I know this is light and a little mushy but I'd love to hear your thoughts! Xx**


End file.
